


The secret

by Rash_jaya



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: base on episode 303 "Lana I Ka Moana" "Adrift" a McRoll story





	

Catherine had always worried about Steve but over the years she has become custom to it but today she was really worried for the first time she could not get hold him in the 20 years they known each other. She couldn't really remember a time that he has not call her back or answered the phone when she called before.

Well, there was that one time when he was reported MIA (miss in action) about four years ago but today with every minute that when by that she didn't hear from him made her worry more and more. When he was three hours’ overdue she finally calls Kono and Chin and head over to HQ after making inquiries at the marina but then they're found the boat with that bloody shirt with no sign of Steve or Danny she was really worried. the Shirt was the right size for Steve she was not too sure if it was Danny or Steve but then when Fong had told Kono and her that blood didn't belong to Steve she was revived a little it was not unit she saw him with her own eyes give him a hug feeling his arms around her that was when she left light on feel one more.

Catherine meets up with Steve and the team for dinner at Kamekona place. they were talking and laughing when Danny stated "the last fish trip ever," Steve asked "forever"

Danny said "with you yes"

Chin laughs and Catherine said "ouch"

Max asked Danny "maybe you could like to try bone fishing"

Danny asked him what that is and max tells him "EEL there is #1 game fishing it every relaxing"

Danny asked "does it involve sinking dingy, boat-jacking or tiger sharks"

Max said "it more elegant that deep-sea fishing I took Kamekona last week," he tells them he buffed all time.

Danny adds "see there you are, someone, who dislikes the water much as I do"

Kamekona said "oh no I love the ocean I just got sick off pulling hooks out of fish" other laughter at that.

Kono said "I hear ya"

Chin adds "yeah that was my job when you were kid"

Kono tells him "yeah it wasn't because I was scared coz, I let you do it because you wanted to take care of me,"

Chin said "I still do" cry of oh and that sweet was heard by all.

Steve told Danny "to Billy Salve" hit they beer together they both took a sip for a fallen friend.

Kamekona said "ok no more talking time to eat,"

Danny said "that really good," he asked if he was sure and when Danny said yes he give Danny corkage for the tuna.

Danny took at Steve and Steve said "why are you looking at me for I told you to get it stuffed"

Danny asked "you put him up to this"

Steve said "no but pretty good"

Danny tells him "then you can pay for half of it"

Chin laugh and Steve lifted his beer bottle up and with mouth full tuna he says "to Danno fist fish,"

Chin said "I dirk to that"

Kono ads "and last" the laugh again. Friends laugh and enjoin once other company on dry land.

Steve and Catherine had walked over to his truck they both got in and Steve watched his friends for second before starting the engine, He turns to turn to Catherine and ask "tell me asked you something? When we were out there Danny was so scared and you know what he like when he scared he was going on about one thing or other. I did every I could to get us out but he said something… he called me uh… danger magnet do you think I am a Danger Magnet?"

Catherine blinked then look at him then add "no Steve you know Danny didn't mean what he said, he just letting go of some steam" Steve look at her, she could tell there was something on his mind and before he could say anything.

Catherine asked, "what wrong?"

When he looks at her questioning her with his eyes and so she tells him "I can tell something is bothering you".

He smiled at her the last 20 years she had worked her way through his walls and traps to his heart and she knew it too. His whisper was so low that Catherine almost missed what he had said "I almost told Danny" as he looks down at her hands which were resting on her lap. His eyes fixed the ring she was wearing on her middle finger for few minutes before look up at her give her finite smile as he minds ran over the day he had placed it on her hand. She smiled back at him as she played with the ring she remembered the promise they had made to one other all these years ago.

She changed the topic by asked "who Billy Salve?"

Steve sighs and pulled the truck out and told her "the reason Danny hates the ocean so much. Billy was Danny best friend, Danny family as this beach house and one summer Billy joined Danny family at the beach house. Danny and Billy had contest to see who can swim faster Danny got caught this really bad reep and When Billy tries to swim out to him he caught this undertone they found his body the next day 3 miles out in the ocean"

She looks at him in shock saying low voice "poor Danny"

Steve stop at red light and turn to her and said "that when I every nearly told him I open my month to tell him all that came out was a sorry man" he sighed shaking his head clear and waiting for the light to turn green. He wanted to tell Danny his little secret but he knew Catherine safety must come above everything else and that including his friendship with Danny. She placed her hand on his keen for comfort she knew how he feels there were times that she wants to shout it to the world as long as they both are employed by the Navy for their safety they must keep it secret. She smiled look down on the ring on her middle finger. She remembers it like yesterday the day that Steve placed that ring on her finger.


End file.
